In today's environment, people are presented with a relatively large amount of information such as information from their various email accounts, news feeds, social media sources, weather reports, pollution reports, calendars, and/or any other type of information source. However, integrating information from different sources and presenting this information to users in an efficient way may be a challenging task.
Conventional methods may process continuous event data based on a first-come-first serve basis or a preemptive priority queue that gives priority to some information over other information. For example, one conventional method may receive messages from a variety of sources, and then process and display the messages on a first-come-first serve basis, where newer messages replace older messages. Another conventional method may process the messages using the preemptive priority queue, where some messages are assigned a higher priority than other messages, and the messages with the higher priority may replace older messages with a lower priority. However, these conventional methods as well as other related methods do not efficiently integrate information for temporal, visual, and/or spatial costs in order to maximize information gain.